


Sharing

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Living Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: Sometimes Gon and Killua wear each other’s clothes.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Canon universe au.

Gon

Killua doesn’t often get up as early as Gon. When he’s out, he’s out for at least 8 hours. So when he wakes up from Gon shaking him, he doesn’t expect to see his clothes right in front of him.

“This a mirror?” Killua is still pretty groggy in their bed. Half asleep, not fully up yet. But the kiss on the cheek definitely remedies that.

“Be a real weird mirror if I were your reflection, Killua.” Gon and Killua make breakfast, lunch, and dinner together so when one of them’s hungry, they wake up the other. This time is no different.

“Then why are my clothes in front of me?”

“Uh, because I’m wearing them?” And just like that Killua sits up faster than he ever has before. Looking over at his 6 foot boyfriend, he sees his white shirt and blue long sleeves coming from under it as well as his shorts, all of which he had specially made when his other, bigger pairs became too small. Gon was even wearing his socks, and Killua was a little more than confused, but that confusion was greatly overshadowed by loving how Gon looked in his clothes. The blush couldn’t have been quicker if he tried to embarrass himself. It was way too satisfying seeing Gon like this.

“Since when do you wear my clothes?”

“Since mine were all dirty. You want me to cha—” Gon’s clothes weren’t all dirty. In fact he had washed them yesterday because he was running out, but Killua had fallen asleep while Gon was doing them. When Gon had got up to change, he saw Killua’s clothes and thought they matched his mood perfectly, so he put them on. Gon made a mental note to wear these again in the future, they were really comfy.

“NO! I mean— they look good on you, that’s all.” Killua couldn’t help how quickly he sought to keep his clothes on Gon as long as possible. He loved the idea of them mismatching each other’s clothes. Just Gon wearing them made them look much more comfortable than they were. He wasn’t sure if Gon would smell like him or his clothes would smell like Gon but he was excited either way. Preferably both would be the case. Now he couldn’t wait for when they would cuddle while watching a movie or just reading or something an hour or so before bed. Or maybe they’d get back to the hotel late and just fall into bed together, slowly gravitating to each other until they found each other in their sleep and held on tightly. His heart felt like it would burst with either choice.

“Aww, you think I look good? Well I guess you wouldn’t be negative towards your own clothes. Come on, let’s make breakfast!” Gon pulled Killua off the bed and into the hotel kitchen. Killua wasn’t sure if Gon was just wearing them until his clothes were clean or was gonna wear them all day, but he’d be very willing to push Gon to the latter when he tries to change.

“Gon, why don't we just call room service? We’re in a hotel.”

“We always call room service, let’s cook something!” Gon shot one of his specialty smiles at Killua. The kind Killua could never look away from anymore. The kind that caused him to call Gon light even when he was just 12. It had changed meaning since then, but the reason why had stayed the same. Gon was so positive, so happy, so radiantly amazing that he couldn’t help but stare. Before he used to have to look away when this smile was flashed his way, but now he couldn’t imagine not looking straight at it and the incredible person who was giving it to him.

“What do you wanna cook them?” Killua asked, shooting his own smile to his best friend. Nowadays, ever since they began to travel together again after the Ants, Killua couldn’t help but shoot a smile back at Gon every time Gon shot one at him. It was too contagious.

“Let’s make French toast! We already have everything we need!” As Gon began to grab the eggs, Killua grabbed the bread. Hopefully Gon wouldn’t stain his white shirt, if he does, then Killua may just let Gon keep it. Totally not because he wants Gon to wear it more often.

**-0o0-**

Killua

Gon isn’t sure what to think as Killua descends their stairs in their Whale Island home. Gon hasn’t thought about what Killua would wear after Gon had messed up cleaning his whole wardrobe. How was he supposed to know they weren’t supposed to be washed in the washing machine? All he wanted to do was help Killua out a bit with his chores. But now he’s incredibly happy he did because Killua is coming downstairs in _Gon’s_ clothes. Wearing his black tank top he’d just hung in their closet as well as one of his pairs of green shorts. The shorts are a little short on Killua since he’s 6’1”, an inch taller than Gon, but it doesn’t show much of his boyfriend to anyone. so it’s ok. 

“K-Killua?” Gon’s gawking. And if he hadn’t noticed when he started, he definitely did when Killua blushed a little and poked his forehead when he came to the bottom of the stairs.

“Idiot, what’re you doing now? Gonna ruin my dirty pjs too?” Gon was in the middle of heading to the washing room. The stairs were in the hall between the front dining room and front living room in the front, and the rest of the house behind the stairs. Gon needed to go past the stairs, straight to the room before the garage Killua insisted they have, where they kept the washing machine and dryer.

Gon stuck his tongue out. “I may be stupid but even I can’t mess up pjs.” Gon responded, he may have ruined his boyfriend's entire side of the closet, but he could do their pjs, mostly because they started sharing those ever since they moved in together. He knew how to wash these. “I was just surprised you were wearing my clothes. You look good!” 

Killua had only blushed so hard so quickly when Gon had worn Killua’s clothes a few weeks back when they were traveling while waiting for their house to be done. They may only be 18, but they were hunters after all so they could afford a house. They had a lot of money, especially after deciding to take the billion after Greed Island. And since then, their money had only increased. Who knew just doing whatever they wanted could get them richer than ever without realizing. Apparently Killua was on the Top 100 of richest people. Leorio had called and asked how Killua got so much money, his only response was “I only have 649 billion, it’s really not that much.” Even Gon was blowing a fuse over how much Killua had. How much did Gon have? When he had confronted Killua later, he said it was because he took a bunch of hunter jobs while with Alluka. All of which involved taking photos of certain species or taking samples or finding certain items. He and Alluka would use the job to find new things they wanted to search for. The money was only a bonus.

Gon loved seeing Killua blush. It was always a pretty sight, and anytime he got Killua to blush, he always pushed harder. Always looked for a deeper shade of beautiful red on his pale boyfriend. It made him look so adorable. So he pursued, “Y’know, if you wore my clothes more often, we could match! Plus, it’s a pretty good excuse for me to take them off of you later.”

With that, Gon got both an incredible red on Killua’s face and a swift flick to the forehead.

“Oww, Ki-llu-aaa.” Gon whined because of the sting on his forehead.

“Idiot.” was all Killua could mumble, clearly too embarrassed to say much else. Gon dropped all their pjs and kissed his cherry red boyfriend. He couldn’t help it, Killua was being too cute to let go without giving him some sort of affection. He loved the boyfriend Killua had made him into. Especially when Killua started being more suggestive in his language without ever being explicit. The moment Gon picked up on it, he started to use it too. Killua had stopped after their third date, but Gon had kept it going strong. All to see that scarlet blush whenever he craved for it. And he’s never been disappointed, and Killua’s never gone without at least one kiss afterwards.

Gon pulled back and looked at Killua from top to bottom. From wearing Gon’s clothes to the red blush, Gon decided to make sure Killua wears his clothes way more often. He looked too cuddly in them. Not to mention how he’d smell like him, or maybe his clothes would smell like Killua. Gon crushed Killua in a hug. All he wanted to do now was cuddle with his beloved, so he ditched washing their clothes and lifted Killua off the ground.

“H-Hey, what they hell are you doing?” Was all Killua could say before he was dropped onto their blue cushioned couch with green pillows by Gon who dropped himself down on Killua’s right.

“We’re cuddling now.” Was all Gon said before he pulled Killua as close as he could by his waist, then bringing Killua’s arms around his middle, Gon was much too impatient to wait for Killua to do it, and laying Killua’s head on his shoulder. He hugged Killua and brought him close to his own body, Killua melting into the hold incredibly fast. Gon, remembering Killua is wearing his outfit, goes to grab Killua’s hand with his right hand, intertwining their fingers while he pressed a kiss into his best friend’s head.

“Well this is new.” Was all Killua could muster saying before Gon could embarrass him again.

“This better happen more often. I love how you look in my clothes.” Gon held Killua close and tight. Both of them slowly were drifting off again. Gon had only gotten up a couple hours ago, Killua had probably gotten up about 10 minutes ago, but it was early enough for them to cuddle again for a few hours. The laundry wasn’t going anywhere and neither were they.

**-0o0-**

Both

They hadn’t realized until they started making breakfast that they had put on each other’s clothes instead of their own from last night. After taking them off last night, they threw them to the floor and changed into their pjs. When they woke up, they had both been too lazy to grab their clothes from the closet, so they just got a clean pair of their boxers each and put on the clothes they threw off that night.

They hadn’t realized they hadn’t actually put on their _OWN_ clothes.

Gon was the first to notice. Killua doesn’t often wear his green jacket, his shorts, nor his black tank top despite how incredible he looks in it. Once it registered that Killua was wearing Gon’s clothes from last night, he realized he was wearing Killua’s. His first instinct was to sniff the clothes he was wearing while shredding the potatoes for hash browns.

“Gon, why’re you sniffing your shirt?” Gon’s head snapped to Killua, who had stopped preparing the pancake batter to stare at Gon, his right eyebrow raised. He was making blueberry pancakes for Gon and chocolate chip pancakes for himself. Killua turned back to stirring the batter after a few seconds.

“Actually, it’s your shirt.” Killua’s head turned hard enough to give anyone that wasn’t a nen user a head rush. Gon saw as Killua looked at him, then at himself. Then turned back to the pancake batter before the blood finally rushed as fast as it could to his face and ears. Gon couldn’t help but smile at the sight, even if he only saw the back of his head.

“I guess it is. And... I’m wearing your clothes.” Killua wearing Gon’s clothes and Gon wearing Killua’s clothes had become a bit of a common thing, however them swapping clothes hadn’t happened. Until now.

“Yep!” Gon had finished shredding the potatoes, bringing them to the stove and setting it on the right side, Killua on the left. He hugged his boyfriend from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek before saying “Maybe we should do _THIS_ more often. I like smelling like you and I like you smelling like me. And I know you like me smelling like you and you smelling like me. So it works out.”

Killua quickly started making the pancakes while responding. “Yeah, but I also like _WEARING_ my clothes. If we both wore my clothes though, I’d be ok with that.”

“You saying you don’t like my clothes?” Gon pouted. Why didn’t Killua like his clothes?

“Exactly. Your shorts are way too short for me and you both. And your jacket is basically a crop top with long sleeves.”

“I wear a shirt underneath.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that it’s way too short on you, Gon. You need it longer or you need to get a different jacket.”

“I’ll just get a different jacket then, I like this one how it is.”

Killua had finished the first pancake by the time Gon let go of his middle and began the hash browns.

“Hey, Killua.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna get matching jackets?”

Killua, for the second time today, gaped at Gon. They had been dating for a while, and since Killua was right about Gon needing a new jacket, why get them both jackets. This jacket would replace his normal one, so him wearing one he knew his boyfriend also had made him feel a little giddy at. In fact, they’d probably forget which one is theirs and end up wearing each other’s without knowing. Or rather Gon would try to make it do Killua would wear Gon’s jacket without realizing and Gon could wear Killua’s. Perhaps after a while their jackets would get this smell that was a mix of the two. Killua would smell like Gon and Gon like Killua and both of those being possible made Gon’s heart swell.

He wanted his boyfriend to smell like him way too badly, he realized. But that was ok.

“You just want to wear my jacket on ‘accident’ so we smell like each other, don’t you?”

Gon froze. He had been caught. And much quicker than he thought. Though, what did he expect? He’s been dating Killua for nearly 2 years now, and they have been best friends since the hunter exam. Killua knew him the best, there was no doubt about that, and Gon had grown to know Killua better than anyone. Though that had been a much slower process. He had to admit, however, that he enjoyed every second of getting to know Killua more and more and he’d do it all over again as much as he could if he could turn back time.

“Yeah…”

Killua had finished the pancakes and Gon had finished their massive plate of hash browns that reached higher than the liter of soda they keep in the fridge. They each began to bring both to the table.

“I think it’d be nice to have matching jackets. But we _BOTH_ have to agree on the jacket.” Gon couldn’t help the excitement he felt when Killua had agreed.

“Let’s go pick them out today!” Gon was ready to find his new jacket, Killua’s new jacket. Their jacket.

“Sure, we can go look in town. And if we don’t find any we like we can just design two ourselves. But before that, we’re changing after breakfast.”

Gon had never whined more than when Killua changed out of Gon’s clothes after breakfast. And to his delight, his whining won Killua over and they went out in each other’s outfit. Much to Killua’s disdain. Gon couldn’t have been happier. He had the best boyfriend in the world, best best friend in the world, and he never wanted their relationship to end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just in my head so I wrote it.


End file.
